


Once Upon a Study Session

by seijohlad



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay people committing arson ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohlad/pseuds/seijohlad
Summary: They couldnt be more oblivious.Matty and Richard both come to Ashe, telling him they like each other.Being the amazing best friend he is, he'll obviously help them.
Relationships: Maths on Fire, Matty/Richard (Witch's Heart)
Kudos: 12





	1. Partners in Crime

"-,,,, So you approach the flame from the gas, and-  
\- That creates an explosion, you idiot.  
\- That's the point!  
\- You can die!  
\- THAT'S THE POINT!"

Richard burst out of laughter at his best friends' argument. Only receiving a glare from the teal haired teen, he continued laughing, and finally calmed down. 

"- Why is it that whenever we try to study, Matty always manages to turn it into a conversation about fire?  
\- Because arson is cool!  
\- I hate you.  
\- So do I."

Earning another laughter from their friend, they decided to include him into the argument.

"- Speaking of which, Richard, which side do you agree with? Me or Matty?  
\- Hm, well, I'd say Matty.  
\- WHAT.  
\- See?!  
\- (He laughed) I don't know, arson does sound kind of cool, especially when he talks about it, so I guess I'd like to try sometime."

Ashe glared at the two of them in disbelief, wondering what he had done to end up with two best friends like his. More so, what he had done to end up with such oblivious best friends, because they obviously didn't realize how both of them continuously admitted to liking each other, but none of them realized it.

"- Oh Richard, you're the best. (The black haired teen said, hugging his friend)  
\- Ahaha, I know I am.  
\- (sigh) Anyways, can we go back to studying? That's what we were doing in the first place. Unless you want to fail your test.  
\- No no please help us lord Ashe Bradley! (they both said at the same time.)"

~~ Time skip ~~

Matty and Richard both looked at their papers, a livid look on their faces. Their test papers respectively said "34/100" and "17/100". In other words, even with Ashe's help, they failed. Ashe, as usual, passed the test with an amazing "93/100". 

The dirty blonde haired one let out a sigh, soon followed by a chuckle.

"- Oh well, I don't know why I expected anything better. I'm not as smart as both of you anyways.  
\- Don't push yourself down like that, Richard! I'm sure you can do even better, you just need to work more!  
\- Yeah, thanks Ashe.  
\- No problem! Ma- what the hell's wrong with your face Matty, are you okay?"

In fact, the glasses wearer's face was as white as sheets, his eyes were dull and he looked on the verge of tears. His hands slightly shaking, as shown by the paper sometimes trembling. The frown formed by his eyebrows definitely didn't make it any better. 

"- Should I just burn the test paper or should I actually show it to my parents?.."

Matty's parents were very strict. A grade like this one would definitely get him grounded, and for a while. Matty had all reasons to be nervous. Richard gently pet his back in an attempt to calm him down, which slightly worked. 

"- I-If you want, I could come with you to show it to your parents?,, maybe they'd believe you tried your best if I tell them?  
\- I don't really believe that'll work but, sure, thanks Ashe."

After school, Richard waved goodbye to his two friends, and went on his way over to his house. Matty and Ashe walked to the ravenette's house, and entered. 

Quickly greeting his parents, he handed them the test sheet, waiting with closed eyes for them to start yelling.

"- Matty. What is this?  
\- Test grade.  
\- Why is it so low?  
\- I- I don't know.  
\- Do you even study? If you did you wouldn't have had such a low grade.  
\- Uhm, sir, madam, sorry to intervene, but Matty really tried his best. We studied together and I can guaranty he studied really hard.  
\- Oh, young Bradley! Hm, I suppose that you wouldn't be lying, unlike a certain kid. Ah, if only Matty was like you,, go in your room, and consider yourself lucky you're not grounded."

Matty nodded, waving at Ashe before walking to his room. The teal haired teen walked out of the house, clearly uncomfortable. 

~~ Time skip ~~

Two days later, Richard had been invited to Ashe's house to study together. After two hours of working (accompanied by random chatter of random topics), they had finished. 

"- No problem, but you seem distracted, what's on your mind?  
\- Uh, well,, can I tell you a secret?  
\- Of course!  
\- I,,, I like Matty.  
\- Fucking finally."

The dirty blonde haired looked at his friend in confusion.

"- What do you mean 'finally'?  
\- You can't imagine how happy i am to hear you finally acknowledge your feelings for him.  
\- W-Was it that obvious?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you think he knows?  
\- Matty is about as oblivious as you, he doesn't."

Richard let out a sigh of relief. Ashe then told him he could help him confess, to which Richard positively answered. Now all Ashe had to do was to get Matty to admit it too, and to set up a date for them.

Which happened quickly. The next day, on their way to school, Matty told Ashe about it.

"- I was wondering if you knew how Richard feels about me?  
\- I don't, why?  
\- ... Well I thought that maybe he likes me back.  
\- So you like him?  
\- Yeah, is that weird?  
\- Thank god. You're not as oblivious as before."

Ashe smiled to himself, and thought about ways he could get those two on a date. But he had never been on a date himself, and didn't know anything about dates. But then, he realized the best person to ask help to was his sister Lilia, she would know everything he needed to do.


	2. The Match in his Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe asks Lilia for help to set up his two best friends. Will the date go well? Those two chaotic idiots really form a dangerous pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo witch's heart fandom :D its me again, back with more Maths on Fire content  
> anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ashe entered his house, letting out a loud sigh, before calling his little sister's name. He giggled as he heard her run all the way to his room. He sat on the bed, as she came in and stood in front of him.

"- What is it, big bro?  
\- I need your help for something.  
\- Ooooh? Tell me?  
\- It's about Matty and Richard,, you know more than I do in love, what should I do to get them on a date together?"

The younger teal haired girl brought her hand to her chin, and started thinking. After a few minutes, she clapped her hands, signifying she just had an idea. 

"- How about you propose to both of them to meet up with you at the same place at the same time, and don't show up?  
\- Would that actually work?  
\- Of course it would! It always works!  
\- Sure, I suppose,,, err, where though?  
\- Well, I'd say the classic library or coffeeshop dates, but your friends are weird so anywhere they might enjoy being at.  
\- A place Matty would enjoy being at would be a burning house.  
\- (Lilia sighed) Big bro!  
\- Okay, okay, sorry! Although I think they would enjoy a coffeeshop date."

After some time talking, Lilia and Ashe had come up with a perfect plan,,, according to her. Ashe was still very skeptical about all this, but decided to simply trust his sister. The next day, the teal haired teenager took his phone and texted his best friends. He pretexted a collective study session at a nearby café, and asked them to meet up on Saturday at 3pm. He, obviously, wasn't planning to go in the slightest. On Saturday, the two college students made their way to the café Ashe had told them about. After greeting each other and waiting for over ten minutes, Richard sighed.

"- Where's Ashe? It's unlike him to be late somewhere,,  
\- Maybe he wont come. Wanna order something?  
\- I wouldn't say no!"

Matty looked over the menu, and ended up ordering a strawberry-banana milkshake with caramel topping. Richard found it very weird, and expressed his opinion to his friend. The black haired teenager only responded with an eye-roll, as Richard chose to order a chocolate milkshake without topping. His friend retaliated by saying that his order was plain, and then got up to order their drinks. After a few minutes, they were drinking them, casually chatting about things. None of them would admit it to him, but they were thankful Ashe wasn't there, because that meant they got to spend time with their crush.

After finishing their drink, which took about forty-five hours considering Matty takes an awful lot of time to finish his food when he's talking, the two went out of the café. They decided to take a walk next to the woods. At first, Richard was reticent, considering Matty's liking to light things up on fire, but he ended up complying and following him. When they arrived there, the glasses wearer sat on the ground, letting out a laugh. 

"- Why the fuck are you laughing, I'm scared.  
\- Damn that was mean. I was just thinking it's funny because the one time you agree to come to an inflammable place with me I don't have any matches on me.  
\- Thank god you dont! We would get in trouble!  
\- Do I look like I give a fuck?  
\- Please I am begging-  
\- Nope."

Richard sighed as he sat next to him. They continued talking for a while, mostly talking about arson, Lilia and their grades. Matty and Richard found comfort in being dumb and failing together. Well, not that they were actually dumb, but science was a difficult subject. 

"- Wait can I ask you something?  
\- Duh that's the point of a conversation Richard.  
\- Oh shut up- is it considered gay to kiss your friend?  
\- I mean,,, depends who the friend is. If it's me or Ashe then yeah.  
\- We don't have any other friends Matty.  
\- True. Why do you ask?"

Richard started fidgeting with his fingers, looking away. His cheeks were a light shake of pink and he didn't answer Matty. This one quickly turned Richard's head towards him, before kissing him. The dirty blonde boy blushed brightly this time, not realizing the situation until the other pulled away.

"- If you saw your face- (Matty started laughing)  
\- Don't make fun of me! Why on earth- I- Matty-  
\- Shouldn't have asked I guess. Surprise, I like you. Not that you would like me back but-  
\- Oh shut up, of course I do.  
\- You- ASHE.  
\- ,,,most definitely was Lilia's idea.  
\- Yeah."

The two of them started laughing, as Matty intertwined his hand with Richard's. They simply laughed for a few minutes, immediately starting again whenever the other stopped. After their laugh bursts, Matty kissed Richard again. The dirty blonde closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. Matty's lips were very soft, and he was clearly smiling. His glasses hit against Richard's face, but he didn't really mind. They pulled away after a few seconds, the two college students blushing a bright shade of red, with big smiles on their faces. 

"- Does that mean we're dating?  
\- Hope it does, I mean it would feel a little bit weird to kiss someone I'm not dating.  
\- Maybe I'm gay,,  
\- Richard. You ARE gay.  
\- Damn, really the gay arsonist and gay moron boyfriends trope?  
\- Honestly out of all existing tropes this one is not that common-  
\- Not wrong-"

As the two walked home, Richard suddenly stopped, and looked through his pockets. Matty stopped as well, staring at him with questioning eyes. The freckled boy ended up pulling a pack of matches, proudly smiling. Matty's eyes seemed to glisten as he stared silently at his boyfriend's hand. Richard then pulled Matty back towards the woods, taking a small amount of branches and setting them outside the woods.

"- Arson?  
\- Figured it would make you happy. You have weird-ass hobbies, I swear.  
\- Oh I know that already."

Matty took the pack of matches in his own hands, lighting one up and throwing it on the pile of branches, which quickly lit up. The black haired boy stared at it with a smile. Richard, on the other hand, was kind of scared by Matty's expression, but he had to admit the show was enjoyable. From afar, people would only notice two teenagers lighting up a pile of branches together while laughing.

Gay people committing arson.


End file.
